caminos cruzados
by Yecas
Summary: un libro y una situación inesperada logra que dos almas tan distintas caigan en el amor entre si


CONSECUENCIAS INESPERADAS:

Cas no estaba enfadado, estaba furioso! Desde que Dean se habia vuelto definitivamente un demonio, su "relacion" era por demas tirante. Pero lo que Dean habia hecho ahora era del colmo, llamar a Crowley e invitarlo a cenar como si fuera una maldita cita! Ohhh eso habia puesto sus pelos de punta. ¿que tenia Crowley que no tuviera el? Sabia que su sentido del humor no era el mejor, y que no entendia muchas cosas del ser humano, pero Dean era ahora un demonio, ¿que importancia tenia eso de todos modos?

El realmente trato de distraerse, vio una pelicula en nexflix, fue a la biblioteca para leer un libro, pero nada de lo que hacia sacaba de su mente la imagen de Crowley y Dean acaramelados de la mano, sonriendo felices en su cita. Encima las horas pasaban y Dean no llegaba, trato de calmar lo ultimo de sus nervios haciendo yoga ( si Gabriel estuviera vivo en este momento estaria burlandose de el sin piedad)encerio? un angel haciendo yoga, el propio Castiel no se lo creia.

Es por eso que contra todos los pronosticos posibles tomo del perchero su vieja garbadina y se dirigio hacia el bar donde sabia que Dean habia sitado Crowley.

Trato de calmarse, realmente lo hizo, tomo varias respiraciones incluso conto hasta 10 de atras para delante, pero nada resulto. Cuando tuvo frente a la mesa sintio ira, celos y una necesidad de reclamar a Dean como suyo, desde lo mas profundo de su ser. Sin embargo no lo hizo, solo tomo a Dean del braso y se lo llevo:

Cas! que coños cres que haces?

vamonos Dean, tenemos que irnos, Crowley no te va a ayudar! (al menos no como yo lo haria, penso)

Por si no te has dado cuenta,no soy un maldito niño Cas!

Yo nunca insinue eso Dean (dijo mientras movia su cabeza hacia un costado)

Dean no entendia nada, todo esto de ser un demonio era realmente nuevo para el, por eso penso que quizas Crowley sabia como ayudarle, no obstante en el momento en el que le solicito ayuda, el Rey del infierno solo trato de envolverlo en tratos estupidos, (como si el era lo suficiente idiota como para no darse cuenta de que él, lejos de ayudar, solo queria sacar el mayor beneficio posible de su situacion). Mas alla de lo desesperado que pudiera estar, jamas de lo jamaces seria esclavo de crowley, antes que eso preferia comer verduras por toda la eternidad, y eso era mucho decir.

Asi que, si bien cuando Cas se presento tan abruptamente en el bar, el realmente se sorprendio y enojó, no pudo discutir el hecho de que crowley jamás pondria por encima de el,sus intereses frente a los de Dean. Aun asi terco como era no iba a dejar que Cas ganara esto tan facilmente, despues de todo el angel se habia presentado todo enojado, y caliente como el infierno, haciendo una escena como si ellos realmente fueran algo. Lo eran? Se le habia escapado a Dean este pequeño detalle? De donde venia toda esa posesividad del angel?

...

capitulo 2:

en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Deen se encontro en la habitacion de un hotel de lujo.

-encerio Cas, no vas a pagarme la cena primero. No te hacia ede esos, hasta yo les pago a las damas una bebida primero (dijo sonriendo y giñandole un ojo de manera sexy y descarada.)

el angel solto un gruñido, era dificil saber si era de deseo por lo que Dean estaba insinuando o de enojo.. de todos modos no pudo contestar porque Dean estaba saliendo gritando buscando a su bebe.

-Calmate Dean, su bebe esta guardado en uno de los garajes del hotel, le aseguro no tiene de que preocuparse.

-realmente Cas? Crees que voy a confiar que mi bebe esta a salvo sin ni siquiera verlo...

-no estas confiando en un extraño, me conoces, te aseguro que esta bien. Ahora vamos a adentro asi podemos hablar de nuevo.

.- te juro que, angel o no si el tiene apenas un rasguño rasgare tu garganta hasta sangrar!

-oh no dudo que puedas hacerlo

-estas siendo sarcastico conmigo?

jamás me atreveria a tal cosa Dean (dijo mientras levantaba una seja subjetivamente)

Cassss!

solo dijo que dudo que puedas realmente hacerme daño, sobre todo por tus sentimientos hacia mi

esto proboco por alguna razon un rubor y un aleteo en su corazon, acaso cas sabia sobre sus sentimientos?, no era imposible. Sacudio la cabeza, como si de ese modo sus pensamientos se irian de su mente.

Camiando cada ves con la respiracion mas agitada le dijo al angel

de que sentimientos hablas cas? Realmente quieres probarme, quieres ver si puedo hacerte daño? Te recuerdo que soy un demonio y tu un angel, ambos sabemos quien ganaria en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, por un momento estaba gritando frente a cas y en el otro el estaba siendo inmovilizado en la pared mientras cas le hablaba en su oido

realmente Dean, eso es lo que quieres, una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, dijo mientras mordia suebemente su oreja. Crees que no lo se Dean? Crees que no puedo sentir el deseo cada ves que me miras como si quicieras deborarme? Mientras lo decia su mano derecha se movia muy lentamente hacia la entrepierna de Dean.

Que te pasa Cas! Que carajos cres que estas haciendo. Se movia tratando de safarce pero le era imposible.

-Dean, dean, dean decia el angel ahora con sus labios apenas unos milimetrros de los suyos, podia realmente respirar y saborear el aliento del angel. Dices que no quieres esto pero tu cuerpo parece pensar lo contrario. Puedo sentir tu polla palpitante en mi mano DEAN, realmente quieres que me aleje? En cuanto dijo eso sintio como una cola ancha y gruesa se le enreda alrededor de su pie, impidiendole alejarse.

Lo que salio de los labios del angel mas que un gemido fue un ronroneo, y ataco con besos con la boca abierta el cuello de Dean, el cual no dejaba resfregar su cuerpo sobre el angel y de gemir sin parar.

Cas... Cass por favor... necesito,ahhhhhhhhh, cass

cas parecia completamente inmune a los lamentos de Dean, este estaba completamente perdido saboreabdo con su lengua el cuello, la oreja, desabrochando lentamente la camisa de Dean, bajando poco a poco su boca hacia su pecho, chupando y mordiendo marcas en donde podia.. sin embargo no pudo llegar muy lejos pues Dean tomo sus manos, dio la vuelta y lo tiro sobre la cama, cas solo pudo abrir amplio los ojos y largar un grito de asombro

-Deannnnnnnn que estas haciendo?

-solo mostrandote quien manda aqui cas, de verdad creiste que iba a dejar que me domines sin poner resistencia? Ya te divertiste conmigo ahora es mi turno.

Sin esperar mas dio a cas un beso que lejos estaba de ser dulce, era mas bien exigente, con la boca abierta donde sus lenguas luchaban por la dominacion del otro.- Deannnnnnn, -shhhhhh Cas, recien empiezo, acaso no sabes lo que haces a mi? Sabes las veces que imagine tenerte asi abajo de mi, retorciendote de placer mientras me tocaba a mi miismo, no pueedo creer que esto este sucediendo. Voy a disfrutarlo hasta el final.

-Espera dean, si haces esto, si hacemos esto, que podemos quedar emparejados, realmente quieres eso?

...

Capitulo 3

yo... lo necesito Cas... lo quiero... lo deseo tanto

entonces haslo! Se unen en un beso que no tiene fin, deborandose, mordiendose, desnudanose de manera frenetica, como si la ropa fuera una barrera para llegar al cuerpo del otro, al placer, al alma...

manos de Cas eran ardiente en su piel, tocando todo lo que podia, su espalda desnuda, su cuello, empujando hacia abajo los boxeadores de Dean, agarrando fuertemente su culo,gruniendo de placer, de necesidad a cada instante. Dean disfruaba de oirlo gemir, cada sonido que hacia le probocaba un escalofrio sobre su espalda, el deseo y la necesidad eran claros para ambos.

-que quieres cas? Dime lo que quieres y lo hare. Quieres que te folle duro de tal forma que al caminar todos se den cuenta que te he jodido? O quieres montarme freneticamente mientras arruino esas alas bonitas tuyas? Que quieres? Dime! -Ahhhhhhhhh Dean, Puedo ver que estas disfrutando de esto, tu polla se ve tan buena desde aqui cas, enrojecida y dura, jotiando por mi, deseando mi antencion. El envuelve su puño en ella, cas doble su espalda, -deannnnn por favor, dice una y otra ves, su pecho lleno de sudor y agitado sus labios entre abiertos pidiendo por lo besa sin piedad, mientras dobla sobre las piernas de cas sobre su pecho.

Que es ese liquido y olor cas?

Mi gracia, los angeles expulsamos parte de ella cuando estamos exitados

ohhhh huele tan bien cas, asi que ya estas lubricadio para mi bebe. Puedo probarla? Cas es incapaz de decir una palabra, solo aciente. Sin esperar mas cas coloca un dedo en su apretado y fruncido aujero. Cas gime lastimosamente, no duele, es placer puro. Dean mueve el dedo lentamente, sin despegar los ojos del angel. Luego saca el dedo y lo chupa sin parar, reanlente disfrutando del sabor.

Cass , respira, su voz es casi un murmullo, oh cas, estas tan apretado y mojado para mi, no puedo esperar a poner mi polla en ti. Eso es lo que quieres?

Deannnnn por favor, estoy... necesito.

Dilo cas, dilo y lo hare.

Necesito tu polla en mi.

Sin mas coloca su cola alli, cas apreta fuerte sus manos sobre sus hombros. Deannnnnnnnnnnnnnn . Siente dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. Sus sentidos estan desbordados, sus pollas chocan una con la otra lubricandose entre ellas, mientras la cola de dean se mueve dentro y fuera de manera frenetica y luego lenta. No esta seguro de cuanto podra aguantar.

Diablos cas. Porque no hicimos esto antes? Se siente tan bien. Lo besa, aunque ya no es un beso, sus bocas estan abiertas gimiendo uno junto al otro, sintiendo la respitracion cada ves mas rapida, los gadeos. Con una de sus manos levanta una de las piernas de cas para ir mas profundo y con la otra juega con su peson, cas no puede mas, ya no piensa solo siente, no hay nada en el universo mas que dean, sus manos, su boca, su cuerpo.

Deannnnn , hooooooooo deannnnnnnn, por favor, por favor solo,ahhhhhhhhhh. Se aferra a dean raspando son sus uñas la espalda, tomando fuertemente su pelo.

Shh cas ya casi... no llega a terminar pues cas pone toda su fuerza sobre el lo tira hacia un costado, tomando su polla con la mano dandole unos golpes, subiendo sobre el, alineando la misma sobre su aujero.

estas ancioso por mi polla bebe?!, -callate dean!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhh ambos gritan de placer al mismo tiempo. Pues Cas se entierra firmemente en el

y se mese hacia adelante y atras, tratando de acostumbrarse al tamaño de la polla de dean, este por su parte coloca sus manos en las caderas del angel, facinado con lo que ve, es como si el tiempo esta en pausa, Cas esta con su cabeza hacia atras, labios entreabiertos, mostrando su cuello con las marcas que el mismo le hizo, su pecho marcado y tonificado aguitado, resfaladizo y rojizo, su polla dura con fujas, pidiendo a gritos ser tocada, reclamada...

bebe, te sientes tan bien, tan malditamente caliente. Puedes sentirlo. Puedes sentirme dentro de ti?

Si dean si. Colocando sus manos en el pecho de Dean comienza a moverse hacia arriba y abajo de la polla, cada ves mas freneticamente dejando a ambos envuelto en el placer. Dean , hooo dean, se siente tam bien, casss, asi de bueno bebe, estoy... diablos cas estoy tan cerca...

cass se vuelve mas frenetico en sus movimientos, enterrandose mas y mas en dean, los unicos sonidoa son la respiracion entrecortada de ambos, los golpes de la cama contra pared, y el sonido del golpe de sus cuerpos... Dean trae a cas para si mismo besandolo con fuerza, mientras mece su cadera hacia arriba con fuerza,. Casssssssss hooooooooooo casssssssssss vamos bebe, ven conmigo. Con una mano toma la polla de cas haciendo que su mano vaya con los golpes de su cuerpo.

Deannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh voy a voy ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh de pronto las luces parpadean y Dean puede sentir que su orgasmo esta cerca, mira al angel y ve sus alas, realmente las ve, de color azul palido con algo de plata en sus puntas. Cass no deja de moverse, pero dean por un instante lo hace.

Cas son hermosas, tus alas, todo tu, estira sus manos para tocarlas y una electricidad corre por todo su cuerpo... viene dentro del angel y al mismo tiempo este viene sobre su pecho.

Ambos gadeando, se abrazan post- orgasmo. Dean siente como sus parpados pesan cada vez mas, antes de dormirse dice:

\- si le dices a Sam que te llame bebe te matare.-no lo hare Dean, este sera nuestro secreto... te amo, yo tambien te amo bebe.

Ambos se duermen con una sonrisa abrazando uno al otro, sin pensar en que Dean a reclamado a Cas, como suyo desde ahora y para siempre...

FIN


End file.
